Curiosity killed the cat
by Medryan
Summary: Personne ne sait pourquoi Will Graham feuilleta un jour ce bouquin sur la psychologie du narcissique typique. Ni pourquoi est-ce qu'il fut tourmenté par la lettre qu'il trouva à l'intérieur. Mais ce que Will Graham sait, c'est qu'il réussira à mettre un visage, une identité sur ces deux prénoms peu communs. Quitte à se mettre en danger pour y arriver. / Hannigram. Sûrement obscène.


Hey hey.  
À force de lire du Hannigram, je finis par en écrire moi-même. C'est la première fois que je me décide à publier sans laisser mes petites histoires prendre la poussière dans mes clés USB. J'espère que ça vous plaira, dans tous les cas.

« _**Curiosity killed the cat**_ » est l'équivalent anglais de l'expression « _La curiosité est un vilain défaut_ ».

 _ **Rating M :**_ Il y aura très probablement bon nombre de scènes à caractère violent. Descriptions crues, langage obscène, tout ça, tout ça. Après tout, difficile de faire dans le soft quand on parle d'Hannibal Lecter, n'est-ce pas ?  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Tout d'abord, Hannibal appartient à NBC et Bryan Fuller, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et ses personnages.  
Également, cette fiction est inspirée par la fan-fiction d'une personne qui, si elle passe par ici, se reconnaîtra – Olivia – qui écrit sur un autre site. Je m'en suis inspirée pour le format et pour l'idée des lettres. Tout le reste, il ne s'agit que de ce que mon imagination daigne de m'offrir.

N'hésitez pas à lire en « **_Story Width 1/2_** », c'est ma petite astuce pour avoir une lecture un peu plus agréable.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

« _Bédélia,_

 _Sache que je ne t'écris pas dans le but de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Je sais Ô combien ces temps ont été durs pour nous mais il est temps de faire une croix sur notre passé afin de nous reconstruire. J'ai longtemps pensé que cela serait une bonne chose pour toi. C'est une aubaine pour nous d'avoir l'opportunité de refaire nos vies et je te saurais gré de bien vouloir saisir cette chance comme je l'ai fait._

 _Tu feras à jamais partie de mon palais mental, je t'y vois installée sur ce fauteuil, recouvert d'un velours rouge à fleurs de lys. Cela doit te paraître bien classique, mais j'aime parfois revenir à ce qui est classique. C'est pour cela que je suis où je suis aujourd'hui._

 _Je me voyais, plus tôt ce matin, prendre un repas avec toi._

 _Je te transmets mes amitiés, et espère que nos chemins n'aient plus à se croiser._

 _Hannibal._ »

* * *

« **Excusez-moi ?**  
– **Plaît-il ?** »

Les doigts crispés sur le papier jauni, Will Graham hésitait. Fouiller ainsi dans la vie d'inconnus ne lui correspondait pas. Ce n'était pas lui et il tremblait déjà alors qu'encore aucune parole compromettante n'avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma ses yeux le temps d'un instant, pour se concentrer.

« **J'aimerais avoir la liste des personnes ayant emprunté… Ce livre. C'est pour une étude.** »

La bibliothécaire derrière son bureau, ses lunettes et son air froid attrapa l'ouvrage que lui tendait Will. Son attention resta captive de l'expression de la vieille femme. Elle semblait confuse, contrariée, triste et fatiguée. Probablement imbue d'elle-même, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas du même registre. Cette dernière lui rendit le roman – dont l'arête avait jauni avec le temps, remarqua Will – et afficha un air désemparé.

« **La fiche de recensement a disparu. Je vais essayer de faire une rechercher sur l'ordinateur mais je n'aurai que les emprunts datant d'il y a un an ou moins. Nous ne sommes passés au numérique que depuis l'année dernière, comprenez.** »

C'était une petite victoire qu'il s'autorisait à fêter avec lui-même. Ne pas essuyer un refus était déjà quelque chose en soi. Qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de son petit mensonge en était une autre. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'une histoire de chance désormais. Habituellement, elle ne lui souriait jamais. Alors, même s'il savait pertinemment à quel point ce qu'il comptait faire serait inutile, il implora silencieusement un peu de clémence de la part des cieux. Résoudre le petit mystère qui tournait autour de cette lettre lui semblait plus important que son propre sommeil. Alors s'il voulait dormir paisiblement, il avait besoin de ce nom. Impérativement. _Grace_ – c'était le nom écrit sur son petit badge – tourna l'écran en sa direction. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'emprunts, chose qui facilita la recherche du brun, absorbé par les noms défilants. Ses sourcils s'affaissèrent au fil de sa lecture. Plus il descendait, plus la flamme qui brûlait son espoir le consumait. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« **Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?**  
– **Oui, j'avais simplement besoin d'un chiffre. Merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps encore et… Je vais y aller. Au revoir.**  
– **Bonne journée.** »

Will tourna les talons. La déception le mordait jusqu'à l'os. Bédélia n'était pas un nom bien commun. Hannibal non plus. S'il s'y attelait un minimum, peut-être retrouverait-il la trace de l'un d'entre eux. Juste pour voir, mettre un visage sur ces noms qui le tourmentait inutilement. Il s'assit lourdement à la place du conducteur dans sa voiture, claquant la portière au passage et soupira. Ses yeux analysèrent de nouveau le bout de papier un peu froissé entre ses mains moites. Cette lettre était fascinante. La signature digne d'un ministre, le langage et l'écriture soignés de cet homme. « _Hannibal_ » s'appelait-il, donc. Will était déterminé à trouver l'auteur – ou peut-être le destinataire – de cette lettre. Juste pour savoir, pour mieux dormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun se sentait tourmenté par quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir. D'abord, il y avait eu des inscriptions sur un panneau au milieu de la route le menant chez lui. Une petite route peu fréquentée, un panneau où était inscrite une suite de chiffre. Dans sa tête, il voyait une énigme, un problème mathématique qu'il avait tenté de résoudre. Pendant un mois, il s'était attelé à la tâche et avait fini par découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que du code barre. Le code barre d'un paquet de dorritos. Venant du supermarché près de chez lui. Ensuite, il y avait eu Caitlyn. Une jeune caissière – de ce même supermarché – qui portait une lentille colorée à l'œil gauche. Entre recherches et questions indiscrètes, Will avait clairement eu l'air d'un fou, d'un psychopathe. Peu déterminé à se justifier à propos de ses démons, il laissa la jeune femme à ses opinions loin de la vérité et changea simplement d'endroit où faire ses courses.

Will était trop curieux, il savait qu'un jour cela lui porterait préjudice mais s'était longtemps préparé à affronter de telles conséquences. Même s'il ne savait pas encore dans quel genre d'histoire sombre pour sa santé mentale il s'engageait.

La route jusqu'à chez lui se fit sans encombres et tranquillement. Pas de radio hurlante, pas de voitures sur le long de la route dont il aurait dû se soucier. Juste lui et ses tourments. Malgré l'échec de la bibliothèque, Will était déterminé. Un peu trop déterminé même. Il s'assit devant son vieil ordinateur portable et tapa le nom du bouquin entre ses mains. « _On Narcissism_ » de Sigmund Freud. Si le nom de Freud sonnait familier dans les oreilles du brun, l'ouvrage en lui-même lui était inconnu. Un livre psychologique à propos du narcissisme ? Bédélia était-elle narcissique ? Ou peut-être était-ce Hannibal. Impossible de savoir. Pour le moment.

Une, deux, trois longues heures passèrent. Will ne comptait plus. Il était probablement minuit passée mais le brun avait l'habitude des réveils compliqués. Le sommeil n'était plus un problème à proprement parler. Et il préférait de loin dormir quatre heures plutôt que de passer la nuit à se questionner à propos d'un problème qu'il n'a pas réussi à résoudre.

Et un miracle s'opéra. Le brun se fit la réflexion de prier un peu plus souvent. « _Kirkus_ » était un site de critiques où de nombreux ouvrages étaient recensés, notés. On nous conseillait d'acheter, d'emprunter ou de ne pas s'intéresser à tel ou tel livre. Il avait passé en revue la rubrique des commentaires plus d'une fois avant que sa souris ne glisse sur les notes données. Une liste contenant le nom de toutes les personnes ayant noté « _On Narcissism_ » s'afficha. Et qui se trouvait en tête de liste, derrière deux ou trois prénoms commençant par un « _A_ » ? Bédélia. _Bédélia Du Maurier_ , plus exactement. Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres du bouclé, qui se sentait déjà bien mieux. Il se nourrissait de recherches et se délectait du sentiment de satisfaction à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. C'était presque devenu une drogue pour lui. La réussite. Pourtant Will n'était pas quelqu'un de très joueur. Il n'avait pas peur de l'échec et la réussite au sens large ne l'impressionnait pas plus qu'elle le satisfaisait. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'alimenter sa curiosité. Que ce soit pour des choses saines comme malsaines. Le sentiment ne changeait jamais.

Le clic sur son profil le rendit d'autant plus heureux. Il avait une revue complète des livres étudiés, lus, notés par Bédélia. Et il ne se sentait même pas mal d'avoir à s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie d'une inconnue, d'une femme qu'il ne serait jamais sujet à rencontrer.

 _ **Jamais ?**_


End file.
